9 Rules
by oXAliceSwanXo
Summary: Hermione find out she is pureblood. She is betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Their parents are best friends. SECRETLY GOOD MALFOYS. PUREBLOOD GRANGERS. May become a chapter story.


''Mum? What is going on?''

''Well. Hermione. I am not what you think I am.'' She said.

''What are you talking about, Mum?'' I asked.

''I am a pureblood witch.''

''_What?_ Are you joking?'' I was dumbstruck.

''No. I was a... I was a _death eater._ I had to get away from the Dark Lord, but the only way to do that was to go into hiding. Your father and I took any precaution available. He will be here any minute. We were going to tell you together, but you know what his work regime is like.''

''Why are you telling me now? What if someone finds out?'' I asked.

''Well, I have to wait for our visitors before I can answer that. They'll be here any moment.''

Behind her the flames of the fireplace turned emerald green, and out walked _Lucius Malfoy_?

''Jean!'' He said, wrapping her in a bear hug.

''Lucius! How we have missed you.'' The flames changed again, and Narcissa Malfoy walked out, following her husbands lead.

''Wait. What are _they_ doing here?'' I asked, before watching Draco Malfoy step into my living room, look at me, then my parents, then his parents, then asked,

''Why the _hell_ are we at _Granger's_ house?''

''Draco, Hermione, perhaps you should take a seat.'' They two of us sat in armchairs.

My father appeared, taking in the scene, before rushing to Narcissa, then Lucius and hugging them both.

''Have you told them?'' He asked.

''No, dear. We are about to.'' My mother said, then looked in our direction, ''Mione, Draco, the two of you have been betrothed since you were born.'' She said these words flatly, like it was the only way for the situation to explained.

''WHAT?'' The both of us yelled. And I continued, ''You mean to be married?''

''There is no other form of betrothal, is there Granger?'' The young man said, through gritted, white, perfect teeth.

''The four of us made an unbreakable vow. You will both die if you are not married before you are 17 and 1 month, Hermione.''

''I have to marry _him_ within a month, or I die?'' I yelled. I was on my feet.

''Sit down, honey. We understand this is hard on you, but you have no choice.'' My father said.

''Well, I _have _to tell Harry, he will know how to get out of this!'' I screamed, but was stopped by Narcissa placing a hand on my shoulder.

''Hermione, dear. That is against the rules.'' She whispered.

''What?'' I breathed.

''The rules of pureblood marriage. There are nine.''

''And which rule would I be breaking, Mrs. Malfoy?''

''Please, call me Narcissa. The second. If the marriage is arranged, nobody apart from the participants and their parents are to know.''

''Wait. So I have to pretend to _want_ this?''

''Yes. If you do otherwise, you will be in severe pain for one hour. I am sorry.''

''Alright. Tell me these _rules_, please.''

''The first is all four parents involved must agree to the union.''

''Do you all agree?'' The four adults nodded, and I felt my last hope drift away. Lucius continued after Narcissa.

''The second you just heard, and it leads into the third. In public, you must seem in love, even if you are not.''

''Seriously? The fourth?''

''That the wedding must be held at the male's house, as that is where you will both take residence after the ceremony.''

''Hold on. I have to _live_ with _him_.''

''Well, yes.'' Lucius said it like it was a stupid question, ''The fifth is that the wife may not work outside of the home.''

''What century are we in, here? These days, most women work.''

''Not highly accepted purebloods.'' My mother said, ''Number six. Any unfaithfulness causes excruciating pain. You may not have any intimate contact with anyone except each other.'' I blushed at this, but Malfoy said,

''So I'm not getting any for the rest of my life. I mean, _she_ is probably never going to let me touch her!''

''Draco! That is completely uncalled for!'' Narcissa cried, obviously embarrassed by her son's indiscretion.

''Seventh,'' Her husband said firmly, ''The marriage must be consummated on the wedding night.''

My jaw dropped, ''_Pardon?_'' I saw Malfoy smile in triumph.

''Eighth. Any separation or divorce of any kind is forbidden. Nine, at least one male heir is required at some point during the first five years.''

''A child! This is all insane!''

''Well, what did you expect, Granger? What did you think the point of marrying us was? _They_ want to mix the bloodlines. That is the whole point of it all.'' Malfoy said uncharacteristically gently. That was when I realized that he was being forced into it as well.

''Is there anymore?'' I asked, calmly.

''No. I would just like to give you a piece of advice. Give it a chance. Allow yourselves to become close to each other. In time you may, well, become friends, or even love one another. I am telling you this, because Lucius and I were arranged as well, and it worked for us.'' Narcissa said, and then she cringed as the pain came.

''Cissa! Why did you say it.'' Lucius said, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She whispered, ''So they know we understand.''

"We are going to give you a minute to... discuss.'' My mother said, and the four adults left.

''So, Malfoy.'' I said.

''Umm... This may be far off, but there is no way out of this, so perhaps we should give this a chance, like my mother said.'' He said.

''Maybe. Um. Should we start again?'' When he nodded, I held out my hand and said, ''Hello. I am Hermione Granger.''

He hesitated, then took it, saying, ''Draco Malfoy.''

''So. We have to act _in love_. How is that suppose to work?''

''Well, I guess just, like holding hands and hugging and stuff? I have never been in love.'' He said.

''Me either.''

''What is your favorite colour?''

''Um, I am going against my house here, but, deep green. I love green. You?''

''I like white. What is your star sign?''

''My birthday is 5th of July, so it is Cancer, you?''

''Mine is April 15th, so Aries. Flower?''

''White roses. You?''

He laughed, ''I don't have a favorite flower. Gemstone?''

''Emerald, you?''

''Diamond. Favorite season?''

''Winter, you?''

''Winter. Gold or silver?''

''Silver, you?''

''Same. Animal?''

''Cat, you?''

He laughed again, ''Eagle.''

''Do you really hate Gryffindor and mud bloods?''

''Don't say that word unless you are around other pure families. And the three of us Malfoys have nothing against them, but if we were nice to them, we would have been unable to be Death Eaters, therefore we could not throw Voldemort off track when he got close to finding my parents' best friends, that went into... wait. It was you and your parents. We have been part of it to protect _you_.'' He smiled slightly, ''I understand, now.''

''Really? _That_ is why you are like that. So what are we going to do? Tell people that we _fell in love_ over the summer, and secretly married?'' I asked.

''Hmmm. I suppose that is the best reason. Okay.'' He said. Then he thought for a moment, pulled out his wand,, and muttered a complex spell.

''What are you doing?''

''Wait a moment.'' And there, in his hand I watched a small ring form. It had a silver band, with the traditional diamond in the center, but of either side, was a pale emerald. It was simple, but beautiful. I loved it.

''Wow. It's gorgeous.'' I said. He picked up my left hand and slid it in place. I examined it.

''And now it is all romantic and stuff.'' he said, lightheartedly. I however, was deeply touched.

''Thank you. It is perfect.'' I whispered, and kissed his left cheek. We stood, and went into the dinning room where our parents were waiting.

''Honey. Are you alright, now?''

''Yes, mum.'' I said. Then she and Narcissa caught sight of the small ring on my finger at the same time. They started squealing, and ran over, grabbing my hand. Looking at the men, standing and laughing to the side of the room, I mouthed 'Help me!'' My dad shook his head and laughed again.

When they finally let go, Narcissa said, ''When would you like to get married?''

''Hmmm... In a week.''

''A_ week_?'' Malfoy, I mean Draco, asked.

''May as well get it all over with.''

''I suppose.''

* * *

Two days later, I was making the dress, as I was very talented at fabric magic. It was simple. It was long sleeved, ending in a point at my middle fingers. The neckline was a light V-cut, and the skirt ended at the floor, so you could not see the heeled white strappy shoes, which were brand new. There was no veil, but had made a sapphire and diamond encrusted tiara, so that was blue. I had borrowed a necklace from Narcissa and she had given me a brooch that every Malfoy bride wore, which was old. I was set. We had chosen a small church in muggle London, where the six of us would go for the ceremony then we would go to Malfoy Manor, where I was to live when I wasn't at school.

* * *

Draco and I had spent the week leading up to our wedding getting to know each other. We decided that we would tell people that we bumped into each other, and got talking at a park. We met up regularly for five weeks, when we fell in love. About 8 weeks into the holidays, we choose to get married. We planned to just after my 17th birthday. On my birthday, however, I was told of my true blood status, and when we told our parents of our plans, they were very happy. We only had the four of them in attendance.

On the morning before the wedding, my mother and Narcissa did my hair and make-up before apparating to the small church in muggle London. It was all very traditional. My father walked me down the aisle and we said the normal vows. Then we had to kiss. Draco leaned toward me, and I suddenly wanted to kiss him very badly. It was the strangest feeling. I grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him full on his soft, warm, pink lips. He kissed me back very skillfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes, and his went around my waist. It was very nice. When somebody cleared their throat, I think it was my Dad; I reluctantly pulled away from him.

''And I give Draco and Hermione Malfoy.'' Our parents clapped, but I was looking at my brand new husband's face. He was _very_ attractive. His blond hair had fallen into his flowing silver eyes which were looking intently into mine. His features were straight, strong, and slightly pointed.

'' 'Mione! Draco! Turn around!'' Mum yelled at us, and we did so. She clicked the button on the muggle camera, I blinked at the flash.

We all gathered at the apparation point. It was nearly the end of the holidays. We would be returning to Hogwarts the next week.

We ate dinner, and then the older people retired.

''So, Hermione, shall we head upstairs now?'' Draco asked, sipping his water. I nodded and rose. He held out his arm, and I smiled taking it. We walked up two flights of stairs, and down 3 halls before reaching a set of double doors. He pulled them opened, and beckoned me inside. The room was brilliant. It had a huge four poster bed, and 3 doors.

''That is the bathroom.'' He said, pointing to the door to my far right. ''The other one on the right is the closet, and that is a small library.''

I squealed and clapped my hands, before running to the last door mentioned. When I opened it, it was at least the size of the Hogwarts library. I ran my hand along the bindings of some old books, and then I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Draco lifted me, making me cry out, and carried me back to the main room, and placing me on the large bed, before coming down on top of me. I laughed as he unzipped the dress.

''This is very beautiful, by the way.'' He said huskily, as he pulled it away from my shoulders, and began working at my neck. I ran my hands through his hair, surprised at its softness.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. I ran my hands down his front, unbuttoning the dress shirt that he wore, then pushed it back, off his shoulders. I was fascinated at the way his torso looked so toned and hard worked, yet his skin was soft and creamy. I had not even realized that I was out of my dress, only in my underwear, until I felt him play with the edge of my bra. He was ahead of me, and according to my mother, you were supposed to always have the same amount of clothes on as each other. I allowed my hands to wander to his belt buckle, undoing it, and then his pants. He lifted obligingly, allowing my to slid them completely of, before returning to my mouth. The rest of our clothes were discarded, and then it was it. The moment. Ginny had said that it was beautiful, but it hurt a lot. I just went with it, allowing my pleasure, with a little help of my teen hormones, to lead me.

* * *

''Oh my, I forgot-''

''What on earth-''

''Have you got-''

''Stop it!'' I squealed, as my husband of 4 days put me over his broad shoulder, and carried me to our bed again. We were supposed to have finished packing for Hogwarts, and had to leave in an hour.

''Wait.'' I said, pushing his face away from my collar bone. ''We have one hour to be ready.''

''Mmm.''

''And that includes doing-''

He groaned.

''Come on you two! Are you re-'' My mother walked in, but stopped. ''Um, I er... You have an, um hour.''

I just laughed.

''Hey, Mum.'' I said, as Draco pulled both of us up.

''Hi.''

''Alright, we are ready, Mum.'' She nodded, and left us be. I gave in, and pulled Draco back down onto the four-poster.

* * *

''Where are we sitting?'' He asked, as we walked onto the train, quite early, actually.

''Um. Well, I have to go to the heads compartment.''

''Oh my, that's right so do I.''

''Did you make head girl?''

''Yeah, you?''

''I made head _boy_.'' He said, placing emphasis on his gender. I laughed, and took his hand. Together, we made our way to the back of the train. When we entered, the deputy headmistress was seat there.

''Mr, Mrs Malfoy, I heard of your marriage. How very romantic. Oh, and finding out about your heritage must have been a shock, my dear.''

''Thank you, and yes it was.'' I smiled, and sat down next to Draco.

''So, Miss. What do we actually need to do on the train?'' He said.

''You must simply patrol together, checking in on compartments and stop any poor behavior.''

''Alright.'' He said, standing again. He grabbed my hand, waved goodbye, and we set of down the corridor.

''You know, there is _ages_ before anyone really gets here.'' He whispered, pushing me against a wall. I giggled, and kissed him. Softly at first, but he immediately deepened it. We had had a very... _entertaining_ few days after our wedding. It was going to be strange living in the separate bedrooms of the heads dorms. _But would they actually enforce the no mixed genders in unsupervised areas thing with us?_ I wondered.

''Hermione?'' I heard from my left. My head snapped around, and there stood Harry, flanked by Ron and Ginny.

''Harry!'' I said, my voice slightly high pitched.

''What the _hell_ are you doing?'' Ron asked.

I turned my gazed to Draco, who had stepped back at the sound of my name. He nodded very slightly, and I said, ''Guys, I have something to tell you.''

''Well shoot.'' Ginny said, a cross between encouraging and impatience.

I took Draco's hand and said, ''We married in the summer.'' It was the easiest way to tell them. No beating around the bush.

The look in their eyes told me that it didn't really help much. Harry and Ginny looked betrayed, and Ron looked enraged. This was proven a moment later, when he charged across the space, and landed a very hard punch into Draco's jaw. I heard a crack, and yelled, ''Ronald! What the _fuck_ was that for,'' before rushing forward. Draco had righted himself, and Ron went at him again. I stepped back, as the next punch was blocked, and the next. Harry and Ginny stood, mouths agape, and shocked.

''Ronald! Stop it!'' I yelled as loud as I could. He did. He stood back.

'' 'Mione. He has put a spell on you! You would never have married him if you were your normal self!'' He said.

I looked at him and said, ''Oh, for goodness sake, Ronald! I am in a completely fine mindset, and I have chosen to do everything I have done.''

''You _swore_, Hermione.'' It was Harry who said it. ''I have known you for seven years, and never _once_ have I heard you swear.''

''I swore? I didn't even notice. We have to go and do our heads duties.'' I finished the conversation, grabbed Draco's arm, and began pulling him away.

''Bye Hermione.'' Harry said. It seemed like it might be forever. _No. _I told myself, _they're good friends. They would forgive me._


End file.
